Pujaan Hati
by Jeha1204
Summary: 'Dia' yang berdiri di balkon apartemen sebelah...
1. Chapter 1

Pujaan Hati

Xxian

Main Pairing : HunHan

Other Pairing : EXO Official Pairing

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rate : T

.

Amberegeul

.

DLDR!

Dia berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor sekolah yang sedikit ramai karna bel sekolah tanda kelas telah usai berbunyi. Lelaki bersurai caramel itu berhenti didepan lokernya dan mendapati ada yang berbeda dari lokernya tersebut. 'Lagi?' Gerutunya kesal. Dengan malas ia membuka lokernya. Meletakkan buku-bukunya dahulu dan membawa sesuatu itu keluar dari lokernya.

"seperti biasa luhannie kita mendapatkan hadiah dari secret admirenya lagi." Ujar seorang pemuda imut yang entah darimana sudah berada di samping luhan.

"kali ini apa lagi,lu?." Tanya pemuda imut lainnya.

Setiap pulang sekolah seperti saat ini luhan selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbau romantic di dalam lokernya mau itu setangkai bunga, sebuah surat, dan lainnya dan itu terjadi sudah lebih dari sepekan ini.

"surat dan sebuah kotak kecil." Jawab luhan dengan malas lalu menutup lokernya dan berjalan di antara kedua sahabatnya itu.  
Mereka duduk disalah satu kursi taman di kampus mereka.  
"apa isinya,lu?" Tanya pemuda imut ber-eyeliner tipis sambil memandangi kotak kecil yang menarik perhatiannya itu.  
"aku tak tahu, baek. Mungkin kecoa." Jawab luhan dingin.  
"ewww luhannie tidak lucu."  
"coba buka,lu" ujar satu pemuda lainnya yang mempunyai mata seperti burung hantu itu.

Dengan pelahan luhan mebuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba…..

"YAK!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah lapangan basket outdoor.

Perhatian ketiga pemuda manis itu teralihkan dari kotak kecil itu dan langsung menoleh kesumber suara gaduh di seberang sana.

"soo, bukankah itu pangeran hitammu. Dan siapa lelaki pucat itu?" cetus luhan enteng dan langsung dihadiahi delikan mata owl itu.

"ah bukankah itu Oh Sehun si Pangeran Es di sekolah ini." Cetus baekhyun menunjuk seseorang yang telah mimisan itu

"dan baek bukankah itu kekasih tiangmu?." Luhan bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya itu.

"eii ayangku peceye."  
"ayo kita lihat kesana Han,Soo." Mereka berdua hanya memandang baek yang sudah berjal-tepatnya berlari- jauh dengan wajah datar mereka.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri lapangan basket itu dengan santai –pengecualian untuk baekhyun yang sudah berlari kencang-

"My Chanyeolll!" seru baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri lelaki jakung itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan tersenyum idiot seketika.

"My baby baek!." Seru chanyeol dan berlari menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"baby, si cadel ini kenapa?." Tanya baekhyun yang sudah berada di dekapan chanyeol.

"oh dia hanya mimisan. Biasa lah jika dia dipandang sang pujaan hati dia seperti ini." Jawab lelaki berkulit Tan dengan enteng.

"Baek kau sendiri?." Tanya seorang pemuda yang masih menyumpal hidungnya dengan tissue.

"tidak, aku bersama pria imut-imutku. Tadi mereka dibelakangku mungkinsebentar lagi sampai." Jawab baekhyun yang berlovey dovey bersama kekasih tiang nya itu

Jika Baek berkata seperti itu berarti….

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

BRUK

TBC

Singkat-Gak padat-Gak jelas

Penulis pemula

Happy Reading and hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Jika Baek berkata seperti itu berarti….

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

BRUK

Pujaan Hati

Xxian

Main Pairing : HunHan

Other Pairing : EXO Official Pairing

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rate : T

.

Amberegeul

Typo melanda

.

DLDR!

"YAK, OH SEHUN!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan datangnya luhan dan kyungsoo.

"Dia kenapa,Kai?" Tanya luhan khawatir saat melihat sehun pingsan dan tissue dihidung sehun.

"Dia mimisan lu, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia pingsan." Ini bukan kai yang menjawab melainkan Chanyeol.

"ehm… lu, bisa kau bawa dia pulang?. Bukankah apartemen kalian bersebelahan dan kau membawa mobil kan?. Tolong ya luhan." Mohon kai. tanpa BaekHanSoo sadari Chanyeol dan Kai telah menyeringai jahil.

"eh, Tapi…"

"Bye bye luhan… Jaga dia untuk kami ya!." Seru Chanyeol dan Kai yang sudah pergi membawa kekasih masing-masing –pengecualian untuk kai dia sedang pdkt-

Dengan terpaksa luhan membopong sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Andai sahabat sehun itu tahu tubuh luhan lebih kecil daripada sehun mana bisa dia membopong sehun sediri huhh.

Sesampainya di parkiran kampus luhan memasukan sehun kedalam mobilnya dan luhan menyusul. Saat luhan akan memasangkan seltbelt untuk sehun, dia melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap di pergelangan sehun tapi luhan tidak bisa melihat sepenuhnya karna tertutup oleh lengan kemeja yang sehun kenakan. Tanpa berpikir lama luhan segera melajukan mobil menuju apartemen.

Di perjalan menuju apartemen. Luhan sempat melirik sehun dengan ujung matanya.

'sepertinya dia tidak asing. kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana ah sudah lah. Focus luhan kau sedang menyetir membawa nyawa anak orang.' Batin luhan

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen sehun. Luhan bingung setengah mati bagaimana dia bisa masuk dia saja tak mengetahui password apartemen sehun 'paboo luhannie mengapa kau tidak bertanya dulu pada duo cecunguk itu cckckck' gerutu luhan. Ingin rasanya mengirim pesan pada jongin atau tidak chanyeol tapi apalah daya hp lowbat.

'apa tak apa mmembawanya ke dalam apartemen? Aishh kau bukan anak gadis luhan ingat kau sendiri bilang kau manly okay.' Yakin luhan dalam hati

Tanpa banyak berpikir luhan menekan password apartemennya dan segera merebahkan sehun di ranjangnya. Tidak mungkin bukan orang yang sehabis mimisan dan pingsan kau taruh di sofa ckckckc.

Luhan segera menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk sehun ketika bangun nanti –hidup jauh di negeri orang membuat luhan harus mandiri-.

"eunghhss…" lenguh seseorang di kamar luhan.

"dimana ini seperti apartemenku tapi bukan kamarku?." Ujar lelaki itu pada dirinya

Setelah cukup berusaha untuk duduk dan melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Tak ada bedanya dengan kamarnya tapi dia merasa asing dengan kamar ini, sampai…

Kriettt

"oh kau sudah bangun, Oh Sehun?." Sapa luhan membuka pintu kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas susu.

'apakah ini mimpi, jika mimpi aku tak ingin bangun.' Gumam sehun tapi terdengar oleh luhan.

"ahahaha… kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Hun. Kau sedang berada dikamar ku saat ini." Ujar luhan dan meletakkan nampan itu di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"apa kau sudah baikan,hun?.makanlah aku membuatkan ini untukmu ." Tanya luhan dengan tenang.

Ia duduk di samping sehun dan menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada luhan. Merasa tak ada respon dari sehun, luhan kembali berbicara.

"apa kau belum baikan?, apa sebaiknya ku suapi hmzz." Tanya luhan mendekatkan diri pada sehun.

Sehun yang terlampau kaget hanya mengangguk cepat dan membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi.

"ahahah kau lucu sekali,sehunnie." Ujar luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang sambil tengah menyuapi sehun.

'Astaga dia memanggilku sehunnie astaga imut sekali aaa.' Jerit sehun dalam hati

Oh sehun nikmat tuhanmu manakah yang kamu dustakan hmzz dan kemana sifat arogan dan coldmu itu hun ahahaha.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"siapakah gerangan yang membunyikan bel disaat seperti ini huh." Kesal luhan dan beranjak berdiri

"ah kebetulan buburmu sudah habis dan kurasa ada tamu datang , kau kutinggal dulu ya sehunniee. Jangan lupa minum susunya dulu yaa.." pesan luhan yang masil termangu dalam lamunannya.

'kenapa dia manis seperti itu tuhan. Jadikanlah dia jodohku.' Doa sehun dalam hati

Ting tong ting tong

"iya sebentar." Seru luhan buru buru menuju pintu

"LUHAEN! Mengapa lama sekali membuka pintunya ha." Kesal seseorang yang langsung menerobos masuk apartemen luhan.

"eh Chan,Kai. Kalian ikut mereka berdua?." Tanya luhan heran. Tak biasa Chanyeol dan kai mau masuk ke apartemenya.

"ehehehe mereka memaksa kami sebenarnya kami ingin pergi ke kamar sebelahmu itu." Ujar chanyeol tenang

"Oh Sehun, dia…" belum sempat luhan menjawab suatu teriakan berasal dari kamarnya terdengar

"KAU!" teriak Baek dan seseorang dalam kamar itu berbarengan.

Mereka yang mendengar suara itu langsung buru-buru menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Oh!." Kaget Chanyeol dan kai tapi seketika itu mereka menyeringai jahil.

-PH-

"Luhan , oh sehun. Bagaimana bisa kalian?" Tanya ChanBaekKai –kecuali kyungsoo dia yang paling tenag disini.

"eheheh kau kan menyuruh ku membawanya pulang ya sudah ku bawa pulang." Jawab luhan dengan nada kesal. Dia merasa seperti di introgasi karna ketahuan nyolong ayam(?)

"Tapi kenapa dia ada di kamarmu?." Kali ini kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Ah itu aku ingin membawa dia ke apartemennya tapi aku tidak tahu passwordnya. ChanKai juga tak memberitahuku dan hpku lowbat yasudah ku bawa dia ke apartemenku daripada ribet ribet kan." Jawan luhan yang enteng

"lagipula apa salahnya sehun ada dikamarku. Bahkan jika dia belum sehat dia bisa tidur di kamarku bersamaku. Aku juga ingin seperti kalian tidur bersama berdua." Ujar luhan dengan polosnya.

Semua yang mendengarkan pernyataan luhan itu hanya melongo menatap luhan. Terlebih lagi seorang yang duduk disamping luhan. Menyadari itu luhan menoleh kearah samping bermaksud melihat sehun.

"sehunnie kau taka pa?." Tanya luhan khawatir

"urgh.. aku tak apa luhan tak apa." Jawab sehun kelagapan

"tapi kau mimisan lagi sehunnie."

"baiklah selamat menikmati malam kalian kami pergi dulu. Dan untuk sehun jangan macam-macam dengan anak orang." Seringai kai

Yang dituduh hanya mendelikkan mata.

Setelah kepulangan sahabat-sahabatnya luhan kembali dan menemukan sehun sedang berkemas ingin kembali ke apartemennya.

"Sehunnie mau kemana?."

"maaf merepotkanmu lu. Aku hanya mau kembali ke apartemen dan beristirahat." Jawab sehun berusaha tenang. Tidak tahukah luhan bahwa sehun sudah menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Jadi sehunnie tidak mau tidur dengan luhan? Tidak mau di temani luhan? Kan sehun masih sakit. Jika begitu yasudah sehun kau kembalilah ke apartemenmu." Ujar luhan yang tiba-tiba dalam mood berubah.

Saat akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lengannya ditahan sehun.

"euhm.. jika itu maumu baiklah, tapi aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk mengganti baju. Bagaimana?." Tawar sehun yang tega melihat wajah murung luhan. Yah jika ada rejeki mana bisa ditolak kan apalagi di notice begini.

"Baiklah, tapi luhannie ikut ke kamar sehun ya ya ya" pinta luhan dengan Aegyo attacknya.

Oh shit apalagi ini Tuhan… bertahan oh sehun bertahan.

TBC

Agak panjangan dikit kan wordnya XD  
apa-apaan cerita ini behahaha

Happy reading and hope you like it


End file.
